Cheerleaders with secrets
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Many secrets with the high school and two wallflowers show you one of the stories involving Cheerleaders and Jocks.


One-shot for...

_johncenaandmickiejamesfan_

Hope this is to your liking

enjoy

:D

x

* * *

**_This is the story about a high school drama, most people hate them but I like them as they our fun to watch. Your probably wondering who the hell I am well my name is Kaityn and I attend the World Wrestling Education with my best bud Derrick Bateman. We are the people who blend into the crowds as we are not noticeable but this time I overheard a conversation between two cheerleaders then I reported back to Derrick who was interested in this piece of information so we decided to follow this group around and reveal their story._**

**_In Derrick's words..._**

**_Love?_**

**_Hate?_**

**_Cheerleaders with secrets_**

**_So we went around following this group of Cheerleaders and Jocks then when we had everything, we but I mean me sorry Derrick, written this story up for everyone to hear and learn from their mistakes._**

**_And this is there story enjoy._**

Mickie was in her bedroom getting ready for school, she was looking forward to pratice as she would get to see John. Mickie was a cheerleader and he was a jock, now your thinking why isnt she with him well Mickie is not head Cheerleader but another girl named Maryse is so Maryse's duty was to date the captain of the Jocks which was John.

"Mickie"

Mickie smiled as she heard her friend call her name so she gathered her bag and ran downstairs, she kissed her dad goodbye before running outside to the blonde waiting.

"Kelly"Mickie said as she hugged her friend Kelly.

"Hey you"Kelly replied with a smile as she hugged Mickie back.

The two girls started walking to their school as they chatted about anything but the conversation always turned to boys. Kelly knew about Mickie liking John and she always tried to get Mickie to reveal her feelings to John as Kelly could see that John liked Mickie as well but was stuck with dating Maryse. Kelly was dating Sheamus but everyone could see he was treating her bad however Mickie knew someone else liked Kelly.

Soon they were sitting in the English room listening to Trish go on about Shakespeare's, she was sitting next to Randy as Kelly was sitting next to Eve another Cheerleader, Mickie let out a sigh. You see Kelly and Eve are bestfriends but Mickie saw Kelly as her best friend also visa versa but Eve wouldnt have it so the two just put up with it.

"So when you going to tell her?"Mickie asked Randy.

"What?"Randy said confused.

"You know tell Kelly you like her and save her from Sheamus"Mickie replied with a grin.

The guy that was crushing on Kelly was John's best friend and second in command of the team, Randy Orton also known as the Viper of the team. He wanted to tell her but was scared on rejection so he decided not too. Mickie shook her head at him then looked at the front were the lesson was, soon the girls had gone through the whole day and were off to Cheer practice.

At practice, Maryse was shouting at everyone trying to make everything perfect. Mickie didnt like it as she could see the other girls were getting tired and she didnt want anyone to get hurt and she worried about Kelly who was on the top of the pyramid. It was suppose to be Maryse but she was a tad bit heavy and couldnt balance well but Kelly could and was light.

"You moron's, not good enough"Maryse shouted.

Mickie and Rosa were having a hard time then Rosa's knee gave out causing the pyramid to collapse, Maryse was furious and marched over to Rosa and Mickie while the Football team came over to check if the girls were ok.

"Mickie your so stupid and weak"Maryse screamed.

"But.."Rosa started.

"Shut it Rosa"

Mickie was angry but she took it, she knew that Maryse never liked her but she didnt like Maryse. She said sorry then remembered Kelly was on the top so she stood up and ran to Kelly only to see Sheamus was shouting at her.

"Your suppose to be perfect, that was horrible"He shouted waving his arms around.

Kelly looked like she was about to cry and she was holding her arm, Mickie knew something was wrong but before she could say something. Randy came over, hit Sheamus in the face real hard and picked Kelly up before taking her to see the medic. Everyone was shocked but it wore off when Maryse started to scream again.

"Morons, im out of here"she screamed.

Then she walked off then everyone did however John needed to talk to Maryse about something so he followed after her, he couldnt find her so he was about to give up when he started to hear some nosiey coming from a room so he followed. But when he got there, he was shocked. There was Maryse sitting on Ted's lap and inside John, he knew that Maryse was cheating on him so he left in search for the girl he did like.

Mickie was waiting to go see if Kelly was ok, she would have gone in but only one person was allowed at a time. Randy was in there with her so she waited then she saw John coming towards her.

"John?"she asked.

John didnt answer her but he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, Mickie was shocked but she then melted into it.

"Yay"

They both turned around to see Kelly and Randy smiling but then Mickie noticed Randy's arm was around Kelly's shoulder, she was happy for them but then she remembered what John did so she faced him.

"But your dating Maryse"she said.

"She's cheating on me with Ted and Ive always liked you"John replied.

**_Well that is the story and Im Derrick the most greatest guy in the world who followed them around, oh no, Kaityn giving me a glare so I better run bye._**

* * *

Ok thats the end of that

hope you like it

review

:D


End file.
